What Might Have Been
by Dark Diamond
Summary: Obi Wan was captured by the Emperor after the duel on Mustafar. My version of how things could have happened from there onwards. Will contain Obi angst!UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

What Might Have Been

**Hi! This is my first Star Wars fic, so be nice!**

**Plot: Obi Wan was captured by the Emperor after the duel on Mustafar. My version of how things could have happened from there onwards. Will contain Obi angst!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars there would be no point in writing fanfiction about it as I could just make a heck of a lot more money by making it into a film!**

Obi Wan walked away from Anakin, "No." he reminded himself "Not Anakin. Vader" The creature that lay scorched upon the ground was the apprentice he had trained most of his life, not the boy he had loved as a brother. Unbidden, memories engulfed him. Anakin when he first held a lightsabre; the look of pure joy on the child's face as he held the weapon up. Anakin running as fast as he could to save Obi Wans life when it was threatened by Count Dooku. The memories came thick and fast, but as they came the images dissolved into one. The charred empty thing that lay dying upon the ground, dying in terrible pain. He felt a great swell of grief engulf all of his senses as he forced himself not to glance back over his shoulder. Padme needed him. Yoda needed him. He needed Anakin. Obi Wan gasped in sadness and allowed himself to lean against a wall. He slowly sank down it into a sitting position, his shoulders shaking with sorrow. He could not move from this pit of despair that was all around him. It was his fault. He knew this now. He could have saved so many people if only he had been a better master. Perhaps he should have been a better apprentice too; maybe Qui-Gon would have loved him as he did Anakin. Past regrets and mistakes swam past his streaming eyes.

Sideous almost ran from his speeder towards Anakin. The boy was still alive! Everything would work at last. He knelt at the young man's side "Get a medical ship immediately!" The droids he had brought with him moved of to do his bidding. Suddenly Sideous felt a new force presence. It was a strong one. He got to his feet again. The droids would deal with Anakin. He had other business to attend to. Kenobi was on the planet. The fool had interfered with his plans for the last time. Death would be to sweet for him by the time Sideous was through. His black cape billowed out behind him as he went to find Obi Wan.

Slowly, Obi Wan wiped his eyes and began to stand up. He could not remain here any longer. The Sith would appear at some point to find out what had become of Anakin and that was not something he wanted to explain, but it was so hard to move. The pain from all the small injuries he had amassed during the fight coupled with the emotional pain of Anakin's betrayal was finally taking its toll upon him. He leant heavily on the wall and made his legs walk. He had not gone far however when he heard a voice behind him "Leaving so soon Kenobi?" Obi Wan shuddered at the sound of the voice he now knew so well. It haunted his thoughts. He turned around to face Sideous "What do you want?" he had to summon up every ounce of his courage to stay where he was.

"I wish to finally teach you a lesson for all the trouble you have caused me over the years."

"What more could you do to me Sith?" asked Obi Wan wearily "You have already taken everything I have and more. There is nothing more to take. You can do nothing else." Sideous was irked by the Jedi's defiance. That was something that would not last long.

"I can do things far worse than you could possibly imagine!" said Sideous, then he unleashed force lightning from his fingers. Obi Wan was thrown against a wall hard. He screamed as the electricity passed through his entire body. He could think of nothing but the pain. Sideous increased the strength and Obi Wan began to convulse. The screams ripped from his throat were terrible. His body jerked in agony. Then it was over. Obi Wan lay on the ground breathing heavily while Sideous smiled to himself

"Was that an appropriate example of my powers Jedi?" Obi Wan dragged himself to his feet and pulled ignited his lightsabre

"At least I shall die fighting evil. Even if I have no chance of victory I will not lie down for you Palpatine!" The Sith Lord smiled at him. He force called Obi Wan's weapon to him. The Jedi had no way to fight and had no choice but to let his last possession be dragged from his grip

"Who said anything about dying, Kenobi? Death is to simple and quick for you!" Obi Wan felt himself lifted up in a force choke. He gasped for air and struggled hard as he felt his lungs crying out for oxygen. Sideous smiled as he watched Obi Wan struggle against him. Truly there were none who could stand against him. Obi Wan felt his consciousness leave him, black dots floated in front of his eyes and he allowed his body to go limp. His last conscious thought was of the fate which awaited him if Sideous was not content merely to allow him to die, before blackness closed in on him. Sideous dropped him to the floor and walked back to where Anakin was being prepared for travel and then treatment by the healers.

When he arrived back, Sideous walked up to two of the clones "There is a Jedi lying in the hallway just outside this chamber. Bring him here and put him on board the ship. Make sure he is given a force suppressant. We do not wish for him to cause trouble during our return. If he wakes up that soon." He smiled as he watched the clones run towards the hallway. It was ironic the Kenobi had probably commanded those clones at some point. Sideous turned and returned his full attention to Anakin "Will he live?" he demanded of one of the droids

"It is hard to say." It replied "he is strong." And that was all he could get from them. Sighing he walked towards the ship and boarded. Trust the accursed Jedi to ruin his moment of triumph by half killing his newest apprentice. "No matter." He thought "They will pay."

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know! Reviews keep me going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Wow! Last chapter got a nice little round-up of reviews, and all positive! How happy am I? Ok, this chapter was quite hard to write and I'm not as happy with it as I could have been, but here it is anyway! So anyway- on with the Chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Darn

Chapter 2

Obi Wan slowly came into consciousness. Everything hurt. His chest was agony and every breath was difficult while his back felt as if it had been rammed into a stone wall. He groaned, wait, his back _had_ been rammed into a stone wall! The memories flooded back. He sighed and leant back. Where was he now? Obi Wan clutched towards the force. He recoiled suddenly when he seemed to hit off a barrier "What the blazes…" he muttered, he tried again and once more hit the barrier. He felt cold panic start to engulf him. Sidious was probably watching him right now. That thought was enough to calm him. He would not give Sidious the opportunity to see him panic. Obi Wan slowly tried to move. However as he began to move his hands, he realized to his disgust that they were bound tightly together behind his back. Foiled in that attempt he began to feel around him with his fingers, although it was difficult to concentrate while the barrier from the Force was there. From the little he could see in the dark room he was in some kind of luggage compartment, which meant he must be on board a ship. That hardly answered his questions, although he could make some guesses and most of them did not bear thinking about. Obi Wan began to move into a more comfortable position, but gasped, as suddenly everything in his chest seemed to be on fire. He coughed and each cough was terrible on his damaged chest. He spat out a little blood. This was not good, from the pain it seemed that at least one of his ribs was broken. He gave up and dropped back into the void.

Obi Wan was awoken by the sound of his door opening. He cried out and tried to back away again. Sidious had come. He smiled as he looked down at the Jedi upon the ground.

"What do you want with me?" whispered Obi Wan, his words slurred with exhaustion. Sidious smiled slowly

"Revenge." His cold eyes glittered "and perhaps one day, your assistance."

"Never." Sideous leant down and backhanded Obi Wan across the face.

"You will soon learn, Jedi, that this is not the place for defiance." Obi Wan groaned again and tried to reach out for the force through habit ". Sidious smiled slowly

"Revenge." His cold eyes glittered "and perhaps one day, your assistance."

"Never." Sideous leant down and backhanded Obi Wan across the face.

"You will soon learn, Jedi, that this is not the place for defiance." Obi Wan groaned again and tried to reach out for the force through habit "You never learn do you?" laughed Sidious, clearly pleased to have the opportunity to "teach" a Jedi a lesson. His foot appeared from under the robes and caught Obi Wan in the chest, exactly where his broken ribs were. Obi screamed, the world span in front of him, and he lay down completely dazed. He could almost touch the Force through the barrier, it was a cruel joke. Sidious would not allow him to give up so easily. He grabbed Obi Wan's hair and pulled the Jedi to his knees. "I thought you would have had more of a fight in you Kenobi!" at that moment Sidious' transmitter bleeped and a distorted voice spoke through it, Obi Wan took advantage of the distraction and as a last attempt , spun around kicked out at Sidious. The blow connected with his left knee and the Sith let out a growl of anger. He threw Obi Wan from him and left the room as fast as he could, shouting into the transmitter as he walked. Obi Wan lay down, but unconsciousness would not claim him. He prodded gingerly at the Force barrier, determined to find a weakness. He sighed, the whole thing was well protected. He wished Qui Gon were here. He would always know what to do. Inside Obi Wan felt a great well of misery, anger and frustration take a hold of him. He began to scream. He cursed Sidious and his many apprentices, he cursed the Jedi order for allowing this to happen. Furiously he began to batter against the Force barrier. Again and again he hit against it, ignoring the pain that was coming. Suddenly there came an explosion like glass shattering inside him. He felt razor sharp slivers of pain drive through him. The barrier was only even slightly damaged. His nerves were on fire. Bright lights danced around him and he continued a terrible force scream that could be heard everywhere.

Sidious cursed and turned away from the operating table that Anakin lay on. The water jug on the table in the room vibrated for a moment and then shattered, all the equipment began to move as well. Sidious threw up a Force shield around it. If the equipment died it would take Anakin with it. A droid came unsteadily into the room

"Stop the Jedi!" cried Sidious furiously, what was the point of keeping Kenobi drugged if the dosage wasn't strong enough to keep him asleep until conditions were more favourable. He glared angrily at the droid, which grabbed a strong Force suppressant and left. Anakin stirred a little. Sidious was at once at his side, clinging onto the table as the ship rocked. Anakin's eyes opened and he gazed upwards. He mumbled something. The Sith's inside went cold. Anakin spoke again

"Obi Wan."

Well, lets hope that wasn't to bad… let me know, reviews are what I love!

By the way can anyone come up with a decent name for a healer that I can use later? All entries will be rewarded with hugs!

See ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, Hi guys…been a while Holds out new chapter as peace offering Don't kill me! **

**So, anyway I was really pleased with the response to the last chapter and hope you all like this one. I'm still looking for a healer name if anyone has any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**Chapter 3**

Padme lay on the filthy ground. She could hear voices all around her, but she could identify none of them. She tried to move and a burning pain sped through her system, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She wandered where she was. The only thing she knew was who she was. And who he was. Anakin. The love of her life. He had betrayed her. She did not wish to believe it, but nothing would ever wash those memories away from her. Those final moments where he had merely watched as she choked to death at his hands. The Galaxy was in ruins and she was alone. She would probably be left alone here to die. She felt she deserved it. She was a fool. Obi Wan had tried to tell her. He had tried to save her. She had refused to listen to him, and look where she was now. Unexpectedly the voices came into sharper focus. "For the moment, live she will. Wait, is all that now can be done." She felt hands lifting her. For a moment she thought it was Anakin. Then she remembered, Anakin had left her and she knew his hands as well as her own. She allowed herself to drift off as she was carried somewhere unknown.

Yoda watched as Bail and several others helped carry Padme inside the ship. They would have to make sure that she was safe. At least for a little while. He sighed and leant heavily on his stick. Things were not going anywhere near as it had been planned. Search teams were looking for Obi Wan desperately but there had been no news. This was the last place his homing beacon had been heard, but they had no knowledge apart from that. It was as if he had disappeared. All that could be done was to wait until Padme awoke and see what she remembered herself. He slowly followed the others back on board the ship.

Padme was laid flat on one of the bed. The woman's skin glistened with sweat. Bail and Yoda watched her through a glass screen. "Do you think she will survive?" asked Bail

"Hard to say, it is." Replied Yoda "In the hands of the Force, she is now." Silence reigned for a short time

"I hope she is safe. I count her among my closest friends." Yoda nodded

"Terrible things have happened." A small healer droid came towards them

"She is in shock. It has sent her into early labour. We must work quickly if we are to save the babies"

"Babies!" Bail's eyebrows raised in surprise

"Yes." Said the droid "She is carrying twins." Just then a scream from Padme was heard and the two men swiftly backed away from the window. This was not something either of them wished to behold.

"What can we tell her about what has occurred here?"

"Essential, it is, that she knows nothing of what has transpired. The shock, kill her it would. Wait we shall, until stronger she is." Bail agreed and they backed farther away from the door.

Later, when Padme had delivered the two children and named them Yoda and Bail entered to visit her as soon as she saw them she spoke up

"Where is Anakin? Is he alright?" Bail nodded

"He is safe Padme, but you need to wait a while before you can see him. Through exhaustion, Padme simply nodded and fell asleep. Bail and Yoda left slowly.

"I am not comfortable with lying to her." Said Bail as they walked

"If save her, a small lie will, then our duty it is to tell it to her." Suddenly Yoda stiffened. He froze and then started to shake slightly. Bail turned to him and after a few minutes Yoda looked at him.

"Heard a terrible Force cry I have!"

"Do you think it is Obi Wan?"

"Like him, it seems. In great pain he was."

"Was?" asked Bail

"Cut of, the cry was. In the hands of the Sith he is."

Sidious was speechless with shock. Why on Earth would the boy be waking? The healers must not have given him a high enough dosage of tranquillisers. Someone would suffer for this. He was also calling out for Kenobi. He must have been able to sense his old mentor's pain, coupled with an automatic response to reach out for his master if he was afraid. Still, at least Kenobi's force presence could be dealt with easily, and he might be more docile without his precious Force. He pushed his way across the still tilting room towards Anakin

"It is alright my boy. I am here." As he spoke he lifted a tranquiliser and slipped it into Anakin's wrist vein. Kenobi was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. He left the room to find out how those he had sent to deal with Obi Wan were doing. When he arrived he could have laughed at the scene. A group of clones and droids stood in a tight circle around Obi Wan, who was alternately clutching his ribs and hitting out at the group he seemed unwilling to go any closer to him. Sidious strode forward and snatched a Force suppression injection off one of the clones then faced Obi Wan

"No!" cried Obi Wan, he tried to turn away but Sidious grabbed him in a Force choke and he could not move. Still he tried, struggling this way and that to try and avoid the needle, but to no avail. The Sith roughly slammed the needle into his neck and he cried out in pain as he was dropped. Slowly his Force cries died away and he lay on he floor gasping as he tried to access the Force

"Foolish Jedi!" snapped Sidious "You have caused enough trouble for now." With that he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, I love reviews always! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm finally back! I got such bad writers block this week thats why this chapter is so short, but here ya go!**

**Chapter 4**

Obi Wan hissed with pain as he slid back to consciousness. Every bone in his body ached, and he had been completely cut off from the force. However, if it his call had reached anyone it would have all been worth it. But a sliver of fear moved through his body like ice. The retribution for his defiance would be strong. He knew that he could not comprehend what Sidious would find a fitting punishment. He sat up, ignoring the agonising pain that flared up in his ribs when he shifted. He winced as he touched his neck, two force chokes in as many days had not been good for it and dark bruising stood out. He had not even dared to look at his ribs yet. Where was Yoda? Sidious was obviously still alive so it followed that Yoda had failed- but yet Obi Wan could not allow himself to believe that the Jedi master was dead. The door banged open. A clone in uniform walked in and pointed a blaster at him

"Up!" Obi Wan looked up at it

"Why?" he asked, he knew he was just being awkward for the sake of it, but he had little else to do and his captors needed to know that he would not give in easily. He also knew that if Sidious commanded that he be brought somewhere he would end up there eventually. The clone seemed confused

"Those are the orders." The clone grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring his groan of pain. As soon as he was on his feet the clone prodded him in the back with the blaster "Walk." Obi Wan sighed; he had no other options- he walked. He was surprised to discover that the ship had landed. Why had he not sensed it? Then he remembered; the accursed Force restrictor. They came down the walkway. Inspiration came to him. This would be an excellent opportunity to escape. But as soon as he even thought of his idea, his hopes were dashed. What looked like the Emperors entire army was gathered, all guarding the ship. They certainly weren't there to stop _him _escaping Obi Wan concluded at once. They were there for protection. Why? He had no idea. Sidious had slaughtered all those who stood in his path. Remembering the way the bodies of the younglings lay strewn across the temple floor he vowed to kill Sidious if he ever escaped this.

They turned into a big dark coloured building that they had seen ahead. There were very few windows and a chill air emanated from it. The Clones marched Obi Wan down a long hall. Obi Wan could barely see where he was going in the dim light so he listened to his other senses. The Clones were talking

"…Take the Jedi to cell two-nine-eight…"

"…Make sure that none of the rebels can get in…"

"Lock and bar the doors…"

Obi Wan stifled a grin. Rebels! Then not all his friends were dead. And he now knew what number his cell was to be. If he ever escaped he hoped to be able to use this information. It was clear this Jedi was used to being a captive, and he was also used to escaping. He realized he had been memorizing the route as they went along. An old habit that he used in any new building he entered as it was very often necessary to make a very fast exit. Qui Gon had been an expert at it. If there had ever been too much for himself and his apprentice to handle he would have gotten them out, until the Sith…Obi Wan blinked and shook his head. This was not a good time to think of the past. He needed to concentrate on how to survive to see the future. The group stopped outside a cell with a dark grey door. A number plate was nailed on it. 298. His captors heaved open the heavy door and threw him inside roughly. He rolled, jarring nearly every bone in his body as he went. The Clones seemed determined to make this capture as difficult as possible for all involved.

Obi Wan paced restlessly. This cell was a step up from the one on board the ship, at least he could walk about, although it was still no luxury. The Jedi groaned and rubbed his head. He would be doing all he could to make sure that he was not given another dose of that Force restrictor. Through pacing he sat down in one of the corners. He had much to consider. When he had broken down the Force shield he had been sure he had sensed Anakin. _Anakin is dead! _His head told him so, but his heart was reluctant to believe it. He had loved Anakin like a son and still did even after all that had happened. The door swung open and Sidious walked followed by the Clone troops who had brought him in. He looked livid. _Time for the retribution_ thought Obi Wan darkly.

"You fool Jedi!" cried Sidious "You might have destroyed everything!" Obi Wan felt a surge of anger at Sidious' words. He tried to channel it into the Force but could not touch it so turned his anger on the Sith

"Destroyed what? There is nothing left for me to destroy! You did it for me!" a surge of inspiration hit him "Where is Anakin?" for the first time since he had known him Sidious looked surprised _The Jedi must have sensed him when he broke through. _His face cleared as he reached this conclusion and he glared at Obi Wan

"Anakin obviously wants nothing to do with you. It is no surprise after what you did to him." The Jedi looked away so that Sidious would not see the pain in his eyes but Sidious knew exactly what he was doing "So odd that the Jedi, who are sworn to be compassionate, can be so cruel."

"The Jedi are better than the Sith." Said Obi Wan

"Perhaps you will not still feel this way when you reveal who the other survivors are!" Sidious bent down and grabbed Obi Wan's chin roughly and forced the Jedi to look at him "And you will tell me, death is not the only option." Obi Wan tried to jerk away but Sidious held him tightly. The Sith pulled out his lightsabre and laid it against his throat. Obi Wan could feel the heat of the weapon burning his neck. He drew in a gasp as a slight smell of burning reached him. Sidious stepped back and withdrew the Sabre. There was a deep red burn mark across the Jedi's throat. He regarded it with satisfaction for a few moments before turning to the two Clones "I do not have the time for this. Make him give you the required information." He left abruptly with his robes flowing out behind him. He had heard Anakin calling.

**Please R and R, I only got 1 review last time and reviews make for faster updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! How are you? Happy Easter! Hands out Easter eggs to all Just to clear up a misunderstanding from last time, Padme did not, repeat _not _name her children "Yoda and Bail came to visit." It was a tragically ill punctuated update on my part and I want to thank those who pointed it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Star Wars on DVD. That's it.**

**Chapter 5**

Padme sat on the edge of her bed, holding Lea to her chest while Luke slept in the cot. She did not know when she would get to leave the ship, but for now they had to remain airborne to avoid the spies of the Emperor. The old Padme would have refused to remain, she would have been determined to neutralise the threat, but she could not do it. Bail and Yoda had visited her early that morning and had informed of what she had forgotten. Anakin had turned. She almost wished she was dying once more. Was it possible to die of a broken heart? But she knew within herself that she could not give in now. Her two children were depending on her. She was also worried for Obi Wan. Yoda had also informed her that he had been captured. Padme was certain it was her fault. She looked down into Leas' beautiful eyes

"I will make this galaxy a safe place for you, I swear it! Even if it requires my life, neither you nor your brother shall be hunted all your days." She clutched the baby close to her. She would do all she could to help Obi Wan too. He was her greatest friend that was still alive. It annoyed her that she could do so little to assist. Yoda had assured her that the best thing she could do was protect her children and keep a low profile. The door opened and one of the servants entered

"Senator Padme, Master Yoda wishes to speak with you." Padme inclined her head

"I am no longer a senator, but I would be glad to speak with Yoda." Standing, she placed Lea in the cot next to Luke and followed the young woman down the corridor, pausing only to lock the door to the room.

Padme made her way to a seat at the table in the room full of all those who were opposed to the Emperor. Bail smiled at her and began the council

"Welcome Padme. Now, we must begin. As we all know, the republic has fallen. We are alone I our position. There is only us left to stand against the Emperor. Something has to be done!" a young woman stood up

"I am Leeadra Onassi and I am a specialist in War strategy. I suggest that we form a resistance against the abomination that the Emperor has created!" the man opposite her joined her standing

"Don't be a fool Leeadra, the Emperor would destroy us all!"

"I would think, Gaen, that you would be brave enough to risk a little hardship?" she replied "It would _of course_ be a lie to call you a coward?" He looked furious and was about to shout back at her when more people joined in

"We should juts accept what has happened, going against the Empire is futile!"

"Why did we meet here today, if not to do something?"

"I suggest a petition!"

"A petition?! The Emperor just wiped out the entire Jedi order in a matter of hours!" it continued like this for some time until Bail held up a hand.

"It seems that the two main opinions here are either to fight, or to flee and go along with what has occurred. We must take a vote to determine what is to happen." He gazed around at the other twelve people at the table "Decide. If you wish to fight, raise your hand." Seven of the hands in the room went up, Yoda's not among them. Bail quickly counted "And to flee?" four hands went up this time and once again Yoda did not vote. He would aid whatever decision was made in the end.

"Then it is decided?" asked Leeadra "We will fight!"

Anakin came to consciousness slowly. He was tired and every bone in his body ached. He was sure he remembered…no, it couldn't be. Obi Wan was dead. There was no possible way that he could be anywhere near him. But he had sensed the Jedi's presence so clearly. He had been in so much pain. Anakin began to sit up, then gasped as he saw his arm covered with a black glove. It was the other arm he had lost to Dooku! He brought both arms up to his face. The two of them were covered in black gloves. He examined his entire body. Everything was covered in black, either leather or armour. Obi Wan must have hurt him terribly. He raised his hands up to his face and sighed in relief. It hurt, but it was still his own face. He sensed Sidious entering the room

"How are you Lord Vader?" asked Sidious

"I don't know Master. I have only just awoken." Sidious leant in towards him.

"You are nearly cured my apprentice. There is only one more thing to do." Sidious lifted a black mask from the table. It looked evil. Anakin put his hand in front of his face to stop the Emperor putting it on him

"No!"

"But you need it to survive!" said Sidious. Kenobi was annoying him and he was not in the mood for any resistance from Anakin. Once again he began to lower it. Anakin saw the red computerised eyes on the inside and saw the horrible shaped mouth. He pulled himself of the table, gasping in pain, away from Sidious and stood breathing hard

"No!" He stared at Sidious a little longer and a dark thought entered his head "Where is Obi Wan?" he asked suspiciously, the Sith master shook his head

"Kenobi? He is dead. I told you."

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Anakin. The equipment began to shake and suddenly the door flew open. Anakin stormed through it. Allowing the dark side of the Force to take his pain as he raged. He would find Obi Wan.

The clone sergeant was in a bad mood. Sidious had instructed him to get the Jedi to talk. He and his companion had worked for hours and there was still no change. No matter what they did, the Jedi would not break. He stared at the array of weapons in front of him and then at the Jedi who simply looked back at him through a black eye. The clone turned and walked out of the room leaving the other alone. He could not bear the Jedi's gaze a moment longer. As soon as he hit the corridor, he flew into the wall. He cried out as he felt himself pressed into the wood, slowly and painfully. He cried out as he saw vases and glassed and everything that decorated the hall begin to shatter. Then he screamed as something rounded the corner. Its face was destroyed, blood covered the entire surface and every part looked as if it had been burned off slowly and agonisingly. The door to the Jedi's cell flew open and banged hard into the wall. Anakin walked inside and threw the other clone into the wall

"You!" he screamed at Obi Wan, he tried to form words but could not get them out. Obi Wan looked up at Anakin in horror

"Anakin, no!" he turned his face "What has happened to you?"

"You tried to kill me!" spat Anakin "This is what you did!" shards of glass from outside the room came flying through the air and floated next to Anakin. "You have destroyed me _master_, now, it is my turn!" three large pointed shards of glass faced Obi Wan. Anakin's face was deadly calm. He waved his hand and the three shards zoomed towards the Jedi. On instinct Obi Wan threw himself sideways, but not fast enough. All three pieces hit him. The first flew into his arm, the second hit his thigh and the third slid deep, deep into his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Blood began to pour from the wounds. Obi Wan let out a choked gasp. He swayed, and then slid back into the wall as the world spun around him. His last sight was of Sidious coming into the room and running towards him. Normally Obi Wan would have been confused, but all he wished to do was close his eyes, close his eyes and sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up and see ya all next chappie! Those of you who are, like me, getting an Easter Holiday, enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, how is everyone doing? I hope you all had a nice holiday, cause I did! I finally have a plot for this, yay! Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only borrow the characters and then return them slightly bashed. I don't own them. They'd be terrified!**

Sidious looked at Anakin in horror "You fool! What have you done?" Carefully Sidious peeled back Obi-Wan's clothes and looked at the wound in his chest. It was huge, the glass was deeply embedded and blood oozed slowly from around it. The Emperor turned to the shivering Storm Trooper in the corner "Get me one of the healers. Now!"" He shrieked, the Clone turned and sped from the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Sidious then turned on Anakin "Why would you do something so stupid as this." Anakin glared at him defiantly

"He tried to kill me." He said, his voice laced with anger

"So you thought you would break even by killing him? I swear to you Vader, if he dies…"

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Anakin bitterly "He is only a Jedi."

"He was our only link to the location of the others!" Anakin blinked in surprise

"The others? Then…"

"Yes, the others. We might have found out where they were." Luckily, at that moment a healer entered carrying a box of equipment. She was human, with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Greetings, Emperor. I am Skye Sadow. How might I assist you?" Sidious waved his hand at Obi-Wan

"Just heal him." The Emperor then looked at Anakin more sympathetically than before. "Come, Lord Vader, you are not yet fully healed. We must do what we can for you." The healer turned to Obi-Wan and knelt down beside him. She gasped as she saw the severity of his wounds

"What have they done to you?" she murmured softly as she slowly began to clean the wounds. Her dark hair swinging about her face and sweat glistened as she strove to perform the delicate operations. Skye had been an officer in the clone wars at one point, but she had been disgusted by the atrocities committed by both sides on the battlefield and so devoted her time to trying to heal the hurts. That had been where she had been brought into the service of the Republic. Skye shook her head. She needed to concentrate. She needed this Jedi, particularly if he was going to help her join the rebels. She finished bandaging his injuries then laid a cup of water and a pain-killing drug next to him before hurrying from the room to alert the Emperor. How she hated running about like a lap dog, but her time would soon come.

o o o o o o

Several hours later Obi-Wan woke up again for seemed like the fiftieth time in days. He sighed to himself; he was seriously going to have to learn to wake up quicker. He now had no idea what had happened or what time it was. He slowly raised a hand to his chest. Someone had bandaged it for him. Who though? He wandered, unlikely that Sidious or Anakin had bothered and the Clones were incapable of doing it without orders.

"Ah well" he said to himself "Everything will become horrible clear soon enough I suspect" he chuckled darkly and then noticed that whoever had healed him had also left some water and a tablet. He drank desperately at the water but left the tablet untouched. Sure, it looked like a standard pain-killer, but who knew what it really was. One way or another he was not putting it in his mouth. He had had enough bad experiences of things like that in the clone wars. One particularly memorable experience had occurred in the Jedi temple of all places, he allowed himself to drift off into memories

He lay on one of the beds in the Healers Quarters; his entire left side was in agony. He was not happy. Grievous had eluded them again. In the short time since the new General had appeared he had caused them more trouble than all the past ones put together. This time "trouble" had entailed nearly slicing Obi-Wan in half longways with a lightsabre. The Jedi sighed and reached for his lamp. Anakin had long since left, persuaded by the healers to get some sleep. Obi-Wan was beginning to regret this as he was bored and he had no one to distract him from the ever-growing pain. Noticing a tablet at his bedside and a glass of water he had taken a drink. He had immediately fallen unconscious.

_When Obi Wan had awakened he was being dragged down an empty corridor, bound hand and foot. He had tried to call out and found that he was gagged. Later, after being roughly thrown into a cell General Grievous had appeared and decided to take his revenge._

Obi-Wan shuddered; he did not want to relive that particular memory seeing as it had involved a large array of sharp implements, which should never have been shown to Grievous in any form. Indeed, most of that experience had been more painful than this. But at least he had still had access to the Force. His route for escape at all times, and he had still had a number of people whom he trusted to rescue him at some point. This time he wasn't sure who was even alive any more. He pushed back the wave of misery that threatened to overtake and focused on examining every corner of the cell, moving at a snails pace and resting often when pain took over

o o o o o o

Padme looked at her children lying peacefully asleep. They had no idea just how much danger they were in. they had no idea who their Father was, or what he had done. They were just too small. Leia rolled over in her cot then slowly awoke; she fixed her Mother with a grumpy look then let out a wail. Padme picked her up and left the room so as not to wake Luke. As she paced up and down the corridor she considered who to visit. Nearly everyone would be asleep, except of course the people in her row who had to live with a pair of screaming babies every night. She had heard rumours of people begging to be moved. Padme sighed, her only option was Yoda, surely the Jedi Master would be awake and meditating. He always seemed to know when people needed to talk.

Yoda blinked as Padme pushed open the door to his room "Sensed you, I did." He said as he smiled at her

"I am sorry for the late hour, Master Yoda, I did not know who else to go to." He nodded, he understood exactly what she meant

"Dark times we have fallen on. Ahead only darkness can I see, yet weakened my foresight is, weakened by the Dark Side. But light I see in your children." Padme smiled. Leia had finally fallen to sleep

"Do you think Obi-Wan is alive?" she asked, almost dreading the answer

"Wish I could say for sure I do, but tell me, my heart does, that he yet lives. Rescue him we must."

"How though? We have no idea where he is. The Emperor will be in hiding him, there is no obvious place to look."

"Not certain, that is." Said Yoda with a smile "where the Emperor is, Obi-Wan should be. Have a few spies we do! And trying to get more we are." Padme's eyes filled with hope. Aside from those aboard the ship Obi-Wan was her only remaining friend and she did not wish to see him die. "Contact us, someone will." Said Yoda, at that point Padme tried to stifle a huge yawn. It seemed that the need for sleep had returned to her at last. She bade Yoda goodnight and returned to her room. Sleep should be easier now.

o o o o o o

Anakin sat in a chair looking at the floor while Sidious paced about the room

"I am sorry master." Said Anakin suddenly "I will learn to control myself in future"

"That you will, my young apprentice, that you will!" declared Sidious before resuming his pacing. Anakin was left to his own thoughts. In truth, although he was ignoring it, a part of him was eaten up with guilt over what had transpired. The part of him that was still a Jedi. At that moment the door swung open and the healer who had been tending to Obi-Wan stepped through

"Report!" snapped Sidious, and Anakin felt her flash of irritation through the Force

"I have managed to stabilize the Jedi's condition for now, but if you wish him to live I would suggest that you don't throw pieces of glass at him again for a short while. I am not a magician." Anakin started at the tone she was using against the Emperor, but then, he supposed that she could not know what he really was, and she seemed particularly strong stomach considering she had barely glanced at the mess that was his face. He was still blatantly refusing to wear a mask, ignoring all his Masters requests. The Helaer was speaking again

"Might I suggest that you give him something to eat?" Sidious looked at her and laughed

"You are very bold for your status. I shall give him food when he needs it. That is, when _I _feel he needs it. Go!" Anakin was stunned when she did not yet leave, but again spoke up to Sidious

"Very well. But I shall check on him tomorrow." Then, before either of them could say anything she left. Anakin watched her with narrowed eyes

"We should keep an eye on her, she may prove dangerous." Sidious just smiled

"She will be fine, it is nice to have someone brave enough to speak up to me, even you don't do it enough any more. I will thoroughly enjoy breaking her when her usefulness is gone. The strong ones are always the most fun to break!" and with that, he left. Leaving Anakin to ponder the meaning behind his words.

**Right, just so people know…THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC. Nobody will be falling in love with my healer, just in case it looks like it. I had to warn you. **

**Thanks to Goof for the tip off about Leia's name**

**Please R and R people; I only got 1 review last time. If you're lurking about back there, make my day with a review, pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Digs way out of revision books and notes Hey! Sorry about the wait, I'm in the middle of exams, I'm moving house, I had a play…you get the gist ) I'll update as fast as I can but I sometimes don't even have access to a PC right now, hopefully be updating soon as! On with the chapter

Disclaimer: "sniffles" I have sent George Lucas countless requests that he sell me Star Wars for £10, I have had no replies yet and cant think why…

Skye hurried down the corridor. She had been given explicit orders to make sure the Jedi was all right. She smiled, she would have a chance to speak with him and see if he knew anything.

"About what?" she asked herself as she slowed down. She was not going to reduce herself to a blubbering idiot in front of a Jedi. Ever since she was a child she had been excited by the idea of adventure and this man might give her a chance. But what to offer in return? Skye had learned long ago that no one ever gave anything for nothing. Some people might not even realise they did it, but they did. She frowned at the walls in disdain. Grey. Everything down here was grey. It had to be the most horrible colour in the galaxy. The Jedi would likely be desperate to get outside. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead

"Outside! Of course. The Jedi would trade any knowledge for escape" but first he had to trust her. She would keep her word, she always did.

As she pushed open the door to the cell the Jedi stiffened

"Hello! You're awake then are you?" the Jedi did not reply, just watched her carefully. Skye inwardly sighed, she didn't blame him for not being in the most trusting of moods. Turning her head she noticed the pain killing drug she had left for him. He had not used it. The idiot must have left himself in a terrible amount of pain. "Look." She said "I'm not the one who does the evil deeds here. I just get paid to make sure you don't die." He paled a little and she felt guilty for being so harsh but she had dealt with fighters like this often enough in the war. "Its only me who leaves the tablets and everything." He cleared his throat

"I've had…bad experiences with this kind of thing." Skye nodded

"Haven't we all? But I promise mine are genuine. Try them; if you die I owe you money! He managed a small smile at that

"Remember, Jedi become part of the Force so I'll hold you to that!" she smiled, but he grimaced. The thought of the other Jedi had saddened him, she stared at him directly

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The rumours."

He looked at her blankly, confusion etched upon his face and she laughed

"Ah, of course you would not have had time to gather the gossip. The papers and the Senators all claim that the Jedi tried to overthrow the republic and they were wiped out in the struggle. I would say that you are evidence to the contrary. However, there are other rumours. They say that a rebellion has been started against the Emperor by some former Senators and the last of the Jedi!"

hope flickered in Obi Wan's heart. Could it be that some of the Jedi had survived their purge? He looked at Skye closely

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This may come as a surprise, but some who weren't ever Jedi don't like the Emperor. We can see through it. I want to fight it in any way I can! I can hold a blaster and pull the trigger when it is pointed at someone. I discovered that about three years into the clone wars." She glanced suspiciously around as if afraid the walls were listening "I need to find the rebels! I will find them and join them. If you help me then I'll make sure you get out of here alive!"

"I'm sorry." Said Obi Wan, he looked away from her "The Jedi no longer exists. I saw many of them die, and if Palpatine is alive then Yoda is dead! There will be no alliance!" Skye was surprised at such a show of emotion from a Jedi but pressed nonetheless

"Say there was a rebellion? Say Jedi Master Yoda was still alive? How would I find them? You Jedi are supposed to stop people getting killed, make sure I don't do something stupid!"

"You're doing something foolish getting into this! If you are determined though…If the Jedi could not return to the temple then they would be keeping mobile. The Emperor will be searching ruthlessly for them. Look for evidence of a ship that moves constantly, never stopping for long. Make sure you take a ship that is not bugged." He looked at her with his eyes burning "If you get me killed, or any of the survivors, so help me chains or no chains, Jedi or no Jedi, I will kill you!" Skye only nodded. She turned and swept from the cell having no more to say. She could not stay very long anyway at the risk of implicating herself.

Hours later, a dark figure swept a cloak round its shoulders and slipped through a back entrance to the senate building. It hurried through streets looking around furtively (although most of the crowds were doing this anyway, fear in their eyes.) The figure slipped into an aircraft hanger and walked up to an unguarded shuttle. Nonchalantly, the person slid into the seat before pulling out an electronic device that stuck to the keypad. The machine jerked into action and the shuttle left without the guards even twitching.

In hyperspace Skye sighed with relief. That journey had been planned so carefully, down to the last look. She hoped the Jedi had been right about this. What she had not told him was that the news had confirmed the existence of a rebel alliance. Rumour had it that the Emperor could read minds and she did not want to incriminate herself I any manner. She muttered to herself darkly

"Far to much of my knowledge comes from the gossips these days. Such is war, but I believe that until I find these rebels, I am on the wrong side!" She placed the shuttle on autopilot and began to plan her route. All she would have to do was go to an uncontrolled planet, walk into any bar and she would hear all she needed, probably more than she wanted to know as well. The problem was she had to move quickly. The agents of the Emperor would be looking for her if she was gone too long. An image flitted across her mind of her in a fake blue beard walking down the streets while Clones looked left and right for her. She brushed it aside. Find the Rebels!

Meanwhile, Anakin was again headed towards Obi Wans cell. In a much calmer mood he hoped. Obi Wan started as Anakin entered his "room" and unconsciously put a hand to his bandaged chest

"Good afternoon my old master." The part of Anakin that was Vader moaned inside. Why could they not just kill him, slowly and painfully? He pushed it back. His Master had ordered him to go and see what information would be gained. Anakin straightened, there was death and there was pain. Pain he was allowed to deal in!

Aren't you guy's special! Five reviews! Hugs reviewers.

**The Randomer: I know, my Yoda speech is pretty crappy! Would you be willing to help me with it? Thanks for **

**The review, hopefully cya next chapter!**

**As for the rest of ya: R and R, you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin looked around maliciously, avoiding his Obi Wan's eyes.

"Now, how should we begin I wander?" he asked mockingly "I have a large number of options. Perhaps I should use my lightsabre? Or a weaker blaster? Or maybe you would prefer mental angst?" he produced something from the inside of his cloak and Obi Wan shuddered inwardly as he saw a shining needle with a black liquid inside, but Anakin was still talking. He slipped the needle back inside his cloak "…or you could simply tell me where the other Jedi are?" Obi Wan forced himself to look Anakin in the eyes

"The Jedi are on Hoth. They are hiding on Hoth." Anakin bent down so that he and Obi Wan were staring deep into each other's eyes. Obi Wan was just thinking about how hard Anakin's eyes had become, like a desert, drained of every speck of water and the ground is cracked and barren when Anakin screamed

"Liar!" the Jedi would have started at that, but held himself "Do you think I don't know when you're lying, _Master_? I know the way your mind works and I know how to deal with you! You _will _tell me where the Jedi are!" he whipped the needle back out and roughly grabbed his old masters chin, forcing Obi Wan to look up. Obi Wan struggled relentlessly, but he was weak from his previous tortures and Anakin was nearly at his full strength. He plunged the needle deep into Obi Wan's neck and held it there. As he removed the needle he looked pleased with himself, but inside a tempest of guilt and shame were tearing him apart. In all their missions together, he had never physically forced his master to do anything. As for Obi Wan, nothing happened immediately. He sat still, horrified by what had just occurred and waiting to see what would next occur. Then the pain began. Searing hot bolts of agony that seemed to fill every blood vessel exploded through him. He writhed about desperately, trying to shake off the pain, but it kept coming. He felt as if his bones were being splintered into a million pieces and then being forced back together the wrong way. And in the midst of his torment he could have sworn he felt someone holding him and telling him it would be fine.

Skye was not happy. Everywhere she had stopped so far, no one had been able to give her any news of a ship that constantly moved and could be connected to the Jedi. She glared around moodily as she sat down at a bar on a tiny little planet that she hadn't even bothered to discover the name of. She had simply decided that she needed a drink and stopped at the nearest planet. She sipped the liquid in her glass and wandered what was in it. In her mood she had marched up to the counter and demanded "something seriously alcoholic." The owner had grinned as he poured it and she was beginning to have her suspicions about what she was drinking. She scanned the assembled group looking for someone to question but could see no one. Suddenly, a man slipped into the seat beside her. He had dark hair and a short beard.

"I hear that you've been asking questions about the Jedi rebels?" Skye was intelligent enough to be vague

"I might have, then again I might not."

"If you're looking for them for any reason I suggest that you come with me now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaen, that's all you need to know. Follow me please." Suspiciously Skye trailed after him, abandoning her strange drink on the countertop. As soon as they were clear Gaen looked her I the eye "Why do you want to find them?"

"How do I know you won't kill me if I tell you?" replied Skye, matching question for question

"You can't, but you need a lead." Skye sighed and slipped her hand in her pocket to touch the smooth surface of the blaster hidden there, ready to take it out at any opportunity

"I want to find the rebels because I want to help them." She considered carefully before continuing and clutched her weapon tighter "I have information for them." Gaen nodded

"I can help you find them. I would suggest that you come with me." Skye nodded and began to follow him again. He produced a pair of blasters from his clothes and she pulled the blaster out of her pocket

"I think you should be very careful if you are planning on deceiving me!" she whispered into his ear. He ignored her and kept walking. They slipped into a deserted alleyway and walked to the other side. Gaen peered round the side and Skye copied him. He was looking at a small two-seater speeder shining in the sunlight.

"We need to get to that?" asked Skye

"Yes." Replied Gaen shortly "I suggest you follow my instructions exactly. Now…" but he never managed to finish his sentence. There was a violent flash of light and the two of them were blown backwards down the alley. Skye groaned as her head smacked sharply of the wall and tried to clear her eyesight. She felt someone grabbing her hand and hauling her to her feet, her vision gradually cleared and she saw Gaen tugging her along

"Someone has betrayed me" he muttered, his grey eyes thoughtful "We must make a run for it!" still clutching hands the two of them sped forward towards where they thought the speeder was. As soon as they rounded the corner they found themselves enclosed within a large circle of clone troops. "Keep running!" screamed Gaen and the two of them moved for their lives. It was either run or die. Gaen chose the latter. A badly aimed blaster caused Skye to jump to the ground, but her movement allowed Gaen to become the main target of the laser. It was too fast for him to duck and it hit him square in the chest causing him to collapse to the ground. More explosions went off around them. Shivering and covered with dust Skye dragged herself towards him

"Go!" he wheezed "Red blood spurting from his chest and staining his clothes and the hand he had placed there to try and stem the flow. "The codes for the ship! In my pocket! Get away!" Skye had no other option but to obey. She delved into his pockets and tugged out the codes before sprinting back towards the ship. She felt a mad thrill as she realized that the Clones could not see her through the smoke. Gasping for air she launched herself into the speeder and entered the codes. The speeder rose from the ground and launched her into the air, away from the battle. Gaen lay trying hard to breath, as the lights in his eyes dimmed, he did not see the Clone towering above his prone form. It aimed its blaster and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Er, hi guys. Well, that's me back, I promise! Look, I bring peace offering of new chapter! I'm just back from Italy actually, it was really hot! Lucky me got a suntan! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own a new T-shirt that says Rome of it amongst many other things, but none of these things appears to be the rights to Star Wars. Rats.**

Anakin shoved aside the part of him that was Vader and guilt flooded his insides at once. He felt terrible for the pain he was inflicting upon Obi Wan and he held his old masters shoulders as the Jedi thrashed and flailed.

"Master, I'm sorry!" he moaned miserably "Hold on!"

but even as Obi Wan's screams began to calm, Anakin felt his hold over Vader beginning to slip again and he knew the awful truth that it would not be Anakin Skywalker who was there to see him awake. Knowing the struggle to be pointless, Anakin gave up what little hold he had left and retreated and abruptly, Obi Wan felt the hands that had been holding him now push him into the ground while leaning heavily upon his damaged chest. He decided to keep his eyes closed, hoping that whoever was pushing him down would think him unconscious and leave, but it was not to be. Vader smiled behind his yellowed eyes

"Come on _master _I know you well enough to be able to see when you are bluffing. There is no point trying to avoid it. Think of all those missions together that we had to play dead on."

Un-Jedi like anger surged through Obi Wan's heart and with a tremendous effort, he pushed Vader off him before resuming a sitting position leaning against the wall while gasping for breath.

"Anakin is still there. I know he was there when you stuck that foul thing into me! I heard him!"

"Old fool! I am Anakin. Anakin is me. And it's all your fault. How does that make you feel Master? You destroyed the child that Qui-Gon left in your charge. He deserved a better Padawan than you- you were useless. You couldn't even save his li-"

"Be quiet." Said Obi Wan softly, but with a tone that managed to stop Vader's speech

"Ah, we seem to have found your weakness Master Kenobi! Qui-Gon Jinn." Smiling, Vader rose from where he sat and left the room, locking it securely behind him. Obi Wan sat alone in the dark with guilt of his own coursing through his veins. What if he should have been able to save Qui-Gon?

Skye massaged her forehead slowly; trying to rid herself of the desperation to sleep that was beginning to overcome her. She had not slept since the night before last and not properly for many nights besides. Everything depended upon her keeping her vow to the Jedi and stopping the Emperor from doing whatever he pleased. She groaned as she thought back to what had happened to Gaen on the ground of that horrible planet. The blasters had aimed and fired, and there had been so much blood-

"No." she said to herself firmly "Focus on something else besides Gaen. You hardly knew him." To not think about things was how she made herself move along each day, if she stopped, the memories would engulf her and she would not be able to move. But it was so hard to forget, she had only known Gaen for a very short time but he had been a friend to her when she needed one and friends were in rather short supply to her right now. One Jedi locked up and being tortured in a cell and one man with his entire blood supply spilling out into the pavement as well as a gang of rebels she had never met. Things did not look so good to her, but at that moment she was forced to finish reflecting as her speeder began to descend towards a large sliver ship that seemed to have come out of nowhere. She had reached her destination.

Yoda surveyed the group before him carefully. Each of them was willing to die for freedom, but they had to stop fighting amongst themselves first. Leeadra Onassi, proud and brave- she would have taken on anything that came in her path to try and stop her achieving a goal, but pride would be her downfall. The woman had no idea of subtlety and sneaking. She did not understand that you could not just solve every problem with several well-positioned gunmen. His eyes moved onto the next. Darin Aiíhart was younger still than Leeadra but he was an amazing fighter and was skilled in just about every area of the field from front-line work to mechanics to flying. Yoda was glad to have him on their side. His eyes slid past Gaen's empty chair to Judro Saul. The man was about thirty five and he was a general of the clone wars as well as a spectacular strategist. Yoda would have mused farther, but Padme and Bail entered escorting the reason they were all gathered here at three in the morning. A woman with short dark hair walked between them. Her face was set and gave nothing away but Yoda sensed that the woman was nervous. Yoda smiled at Skye and gestured towards a seat "Questioned you will be, by Judro Saul"

Judro inclined his head to her and stepped forward

"Where did Gaen find you?" he asked

"In a bar, where I was asking him for reports of you."

"And then you say he was shot?"

"Yes. By clone troops. We were surrounded and he was killed, but he sent me off in the speeder to find you."

"We need some time to consider, I'm sure you understand." Said Judro. Skye nodded, seeing that there was no way around this

"I will wait outside"

"I will escort you" said Padme and the two women left together.

The others turned away and began to converse amongst themselves

"She is lying!" snapped Darin immediately in a low whisper

"Why?" asked Judro

"I have seen nothing to suggest that she might be lying and if there is a possibility she could lead us to Obi Wan, and quite apart from us owing him a rescue he would be an extremely valuable asset. Think Darin! An ex Jedi with knowledge of the Sith's fortress _and_ an understanding of Vader, if any can be said to have such a thing."

Darin still looked unconvinced so Judro decided to take a different route. He turned to Yoda

"What do you think?

"Patience is the key to success."

Leedra looked irritated, but Judro and Bail nodded agreeably

"So you believe we should wait and try to discover the authenticity of her claims before coming to any conclusions?" asked Bail. Yoda inclined his head and they expressed agreement.

"In the meantime" continued Bail "we should treat her as a guest. Make her welcome and comfortable but speak of none of our plans to her. Times are to dangerous." Votes were taken and all agreed so the meeting was adjourned.

Padme and Skye walked down the corridor. "You have seen Anakin?" Padme asked of her companion "Is he well?" Skye seemed confused for a moment then comprehension dawned

"You mean Vader!" she felt worry boil in her stomach. How could she trust a friend of Vader's? Not after all that she had seen. Padme stopped and sat down on a sofa in the hall and Skye copied her actions

"I feel I can trust you Skye. You seem like a worthy person, so I'm going to give you some information. Anakin is the father of my children. I love him. I know there is still good in him and I intend to see it brought forth, by any means necessary. Do you understand? I would do anything to save him. Anything!"

Phew! What will Padme do to rescue Anakin? We'll have to wait and see! What havoc will the writing demon compose this time? I don't know yet, he's in hiding from you lot with your pitchforks! I have to coax him out for my next chapter!

**As for my fast-becoming-legend mention:**

**Wuff: Yeah, Darth isn't the brightest is he? Lol, I love it when people pick up specific points in my fics. I really love your reviews, they keep me writing! Cya!**

**As for the rest of you I'd really love some more reviews, if there's any lurkers out there please give an author a review. I swear I'll write faster!**

**Until next time**

**Dark Diamond**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya all! Ta for the lovely reviews for my last chapter it makes me write more as I always say. This chapter is more about character development than anything else, but there's going to be some good action and angst in the next one! Promise! (You can all flame me if there isn't) 

**Disclaimer: Yup, I keep it with my collection of live Daleks and Hobbits! Not!**

Chapter 10 

In a dark dank cell in the Emperors abode, a Jedi sat staring unseeing into a corner. After Anakin had left, people had come. They had cut and battered and hit just about every inch of him. He could barely see his eyes were so badly swollen and he did not even wish to consider the state his ribs were in. he tried not to laugh darkly at his own advice "try not to breathe to much" it was an interesting twist of fate that he had struck a point where he no longer cared about the pain. All he had left was a kind of desperate desire to live. In his heart he knew that Obi Wan Kenobi would not die without giving them one hell of a fight first. If he survived, he vowed to rebuild the Jedi order and destroy the Emperor. It was the thought that kept him clinging onto life instead of letting go. It would be so much easier to die here, under the weight of a thousand accusation and questions, most of which he did not know the answer to even if he would ever consider telling them what he knew. But dying would be the easy option, and Jedi never took the easy option.

Anakin paced up and down angrily in front of Sidious.

"I do not wish to continue with this! It is clear he will tell us nothing, there is no more that I or anyone else can do to the man that will make him speak."

"Yet you claim to have unearthed a weakness."

"I cannot use Qui Gon against him. Qui Gon was my friend too."

Sidious smiled a chilling smile "I could. As it seems that your mindless physical torture is failing I will have to attempt a more subtle manner myself"

"Such as?"

"So much more can be achieved through the mind than the body, for ill or for good." And with that he turned and left, leaving Anakin lone with only Vader for company. A wild thought entered his head. He could save Obi Wan! Then his darker side shoved down the thought

"Why though? What has he ever done for you? Nothing! You saved him a million times, you proved yourself the better Jedi at every turn and then he betrayed you! He stole the woman you loved from you! It is his fault she died!" Anakin slipped back into blackness with one last thought

"He cared for me."

Vader stormed from the room banging all the doors as he went along towards his chambers. He would crush the rebellion if he had to wring the location out of Kenobi with his bare hands!

Skye sat in her little room by herself. She was being treated as a guest, with meals being delivered to her room but nobody was telling her anything! It was irritating beyond belief. Any time anyone came to her to interrogate her she hit back with an interrogation of her own. Even Padme, who often came to visit, would tell her nothing of what the rebels were deciding in regards to her. Merely claiming that it was the decision of the leaders when they would like to pass any information along to her, but in the meantime she was confined to her room and was beginning to get bored. She stood up and began to pace. The memories of what had happened to Gaen still haunted her. He had died to let her get away. Why had no one taken that into account? Would Gaen have handed their location to someone he did not trust? The answer to that was most definitely "No." it had been horrible the way that poor man had died. Yet, it was not the first thing of that kind Skye had ever seen. In the wars people came in tortured and broken all the time. She would never, till the day she died, forget the day that they had brought in a group of six Jedi who had somehow been captured. She believed it had taken an entire regiment of droids and dark-siders to bring them in. they had been so horrible tortured and mutilated that she had found it difficult to treat them without retching. She shuddered darkly at the memories of the missing limbs and deep scars. Obi Wan Kenobi had been difficult to heal as well. She tried not to think of what he would look like now.

To distract herself, Skye began to look through the books on the shelves. One of them was a list of Jedi Katas. Skye picked up an old sword from the corner of the room and began to follow through some of the stances. She was thoroughly enjoying herself when the door opened and she nearly dropped the sword in her foot. Master Yoda smiled at her from the doorway

"A good Jedi you might have made!" he chuckled softly while she looked at him in embarrassment "Believe what you say is true, I do. Harder to convince the others shall be. Work on this we must!"

"I do not know how! I have told them everything I know and answered every question. They are simply choosing to disbelieve me. What more can I tell them?"

"There are those who are on your side."

"Who? It seems as if I am alone."

"With you I am, as is Padme Amidala and Judro Saul. Alone, you will not be!"

Sidious made his way down the long hallway and stopped outside the Jedi's cell. He would break this Jedi very soon, and then, there would be no stopping him. The door opened with the Force and he stepped inside. Shortly after there was a cry of pain

Damn this essential yet boring chapter! Evil shall prevail next chappie! Keep reviewing, I know there are lurkers out there!

**Mentiony:**

**Doggie3388: Hello! New reviewers are always welcome on my fics! Keep reading and I'm glad you like it!**

**Until next time: Chow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait but I've had loads going on, and when I say loads I mean loads. I am coming to hate ****Highers****. They are evil and they eat life. I also have to apologise for the interest my Writing Demon took in this chapter, he's bored you see as my other ****fanfics**** are not so evil at the moment and he ****kinda**** took it all out on this one. Enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I would be so rich if I owned it, but no one with sense will give it to me, so I now need to find a moron! **

Force lightning crackled brightly around the room. However, if Sidious planned to "soften" Obi Wan before moving on to different kinds of torture, he was sadly mistaken. Obi Wan was thouroughly irritated and he had decided not to go down without a fight. He was ducking and diving under as many of the attacks as he could although it was costing him dearly.

At the moment, Sidious was thinking bitterly, it was a miracle he could stand. The Jedi was leaving deep red stains everywhere he paused as he was tearing at all his wounds. Suddenly, it struck Sidious what the Jedi was trying to do. He was simply trying to make himself black out before the Emperor could move on to worse things. The accursed Jedi clearly knew he could not hold out much longer and was making sure he could not give any information.

As soon as this thought crossed Palpatines mind the lightning died. He smiled at Obi Wan who was looking slightly confused as to why it had stopped. Then, the Jedi slid down the wall he was leaning against clutching his chest. A dark stain was now spreading over what was left of his shirt. As his eyes began to slowly glaze over with pain, Sidious quickly came over and knelt by the Jedi to try and see what was ailing him.

Obi wan screamed in pain as he felt as if all the air in his lungs had just been sucked from within him. Vaguely he saw Sidious bending over him and peeling back his clothes to see what was wrong. Obi wan knew what had just happened he felt it quite clearly. His rib had cracked cleanly in two and had pierced staright through his skin causing him a severe amount of pain. Sidious sighed angrily, the Jedi had nearly accomplished his purpose in avoiding Sidious' torture. But luckily for him that h was conscious, Sidious would not have been happy if he had had to return later in order to deal with Obi Wan, after the Jedi knocking himself out on purpose.

He kicked the Jedi hard upon his injury causing Obi Wan to cry out loudly, a cry that anyone nearby would have heard. It was agony for him and he had no way to escape the slowly intensifying pain that burned within him like a fire. He glared at the Empereor through his swollen eye and tried to bite his tongue so he would not scream again. Sidious was most definately happy with this result of things. The Jedi had put himself in a position so that Sidious would not have to restrain him and he was in enough pain that he would be susceptible to whatever Sidious decided to throw his way. The emperor knelt down to his level.

"So, Jedi, how does it feel to be completely in my power?"

"You are pathetic" spat back Obi Wan hoarsly "and you will loose"

"Did you say that to my first apprentice?" Asked Sidious with interest "before you killed him that is."

Obi wan refused to dignify that with a response and just stared cooly with as much of the calm that was common to the Jedi as he could muster.

"Or, did you say other things perhaps? Something to do with your master perhaps? Did you say that you would save him or did you leave him there to die with no more problems than when you left Anakin, the boy who was supposed to be your beloved apprentice to die?"

"Stop it" said Obi Wan angrily do not try to use that against me, there is not guilt that you could exploit there, you cannot use it. You cannot." However, as much as Obi wan was trying to appear calm it was not coming through. Sidious was uncaring of his plight however and ignored his desperate words.

"You might have run faster if you cared I suppose. You would have got to him a little quicker, but no, you were to slow. Not even your supposed love for your master could make you get there in time. You Jedi are so emotionless it is disgusting. As a Sith at least you can laugh and cry and live, but the Jedi want themselves to be souless and uncaring. Hollow. It is pathetic in every respect. You left your master to die because you did not care. He was not important enough to you. It is obviously the Jedi who are wrong and not us. I returned to Anakin, you did not. You are all corrupt. And yet, like children you try to deny all that you have done. It was necessary you cry all the time while no one listens to you. No one came when the temple was attacked did they? No one cared enough to come to the aid of the Jedi and that is all there is to it. They wanted you to be destroyed. Why else wouldn't they have helped you?"

"Liar!" Said Obi Wan quietly, then louder "LIAR! It was you who scared them off from coming to our aid! It was you who made sure that the Jedi order would never be reborn. You are pathetic! You have nothing to live for! Nobody would want to return home and fine that you and your clones had destroyed their homes and killed their families. People must try to live through such waves of destruction as you create, not go to war over it. You caused children to be killed, little children whose lives you took simply out of malice. I hope they haunt you forever. You deserve them to come to you every night in your sleep and call your name. I HATE YOU!"

Obi Wan was shocked by what had just poured out of his mouth. The Jedi were not supposed to hate. They were supposed to only feel love and compassion for those that they saved. He had just broken one of the fundamental rules of being a jedi. If the order remained, he would have left. What was he to do?

Sidious stood looking on like a satisfied cat letting a mouse it was chasing have one last attempt at gaining its freedom before it destroyed it, took its life away. Sideous bent down and looked Obi Wan straight in the eyes.

"Well, I suppose there is still some feeling left in you. They must have failed to numb you completely. You would have made a good Sith had it come to it. As it stands, it is too late for that. I will get my information out of you one way or another and then you will die a long and painful death through every possible method that I can think of."

Obi Wan wanted to back away. Now he was afraid. He had just lost all of his security in being a Jedi with those three simple words "I hate you." He was going to die, but no one could come to rescue him. Why would they bother? He was not a true Jedi! His entire world began to crash down around him while Sidious stared deep into his eyes, reading his mind Obi Wan was sure. What was there left to do but die? A gasp of fear passed through the Jedi. Something had just clicked; Sidious was somehow inside his head. He knew he himself would never have had these thoughts.

Upon realising that Obi Wan knew his game Sidious simply grabbed him in a Force choke and held him there for a while. Obi Wan was drawn back to the memories of the terrible day when he and Anakin had betrayed one another and all of a sudden a terrible claustrophobia struck him. He began to kick and create strangled cries. He wanted to get outside. He could not stay here.

Disgusted by this return of enthusiasm, Sidious threw him against the wall and left, but just before he crossed the doorway he called back

"You will be leaving tomorrow, your rebel friends need to come and visit you."

Slumped against the wall with a sinking heart, Obi Wan realised that they were preparing a trap around any of his friends whom remained alive and he was to be the bait for them. He shuddered, tonight would be a long night.

Yoda walked briskly along the corridor with Skye and Padme at his side. The new council were to take their decision now about whether or not to take Skye's pledge of loyalty and her information into account. He was unsure what the result would be. Judro, Bail, Padme and himself were all in agreement with Skye, but he was unsure about Leeadra and Darin and a few others. But there was nothing he could do now, all would be revealed in a few minutes.

The small group pushed open the door and faced the table of councillors. Bail stood and smiled at Skye, making her feel slightly more at ease before beginning

"Skye Sadow. You have come before us offering information and loyalty to our cause. You understand that it is difficult for us to trust you seeing as you came from the very centre of out enemies' communications; however this is also why we want to trust you so much. We need what you have to offer. It is dangerous for all of us, but as a whole we have voted to trust you."

Skye could only nod

"It will be difficult for you" Bail continued "and you may have to endure many hardships, but in light of what trust we have gained in you so far we have decided to send you back to your old post with the Emperor in order to be our eyes and ears therein. We need you to report on any moves Sidious makes and you must also communicate to Obi Wan Kenobi that plans for his rescue are being implemented. But you must also understand that if you are caught, we may not be able to rescue you."

Skye nodded again, this time brisk and businesslike.

"Good. You leave tomorrow." Finished Bail "Good luck."

As they left Yoda had good and bad feelings towards the decision that had been taken. At least they had eventually agreed to trust Skye, but at the cost that she was immediately being sent on a very dangerous mission "behind enemy lines" was the phrase to use here. It was dangerous, things were becoming worse by the day and he was worried for Obi Wan desperately, he had been in the Sith's clutches far too long to escape unscathed. Yoda had seen Obi Wan return to the temple with multiple injuries many a time; especially after the time he had been kidnapped from right within the Temple by Grevous. Yoda still remembered what Obi Wan had looked like when they brought him back.

_Obi Wan had been very nearly unconscious when they half __carried,__ half dragged him to the healers ward. His arm and hands were in a mess. That was the only way to describe them. The left wrist had simply been snapped in half and left to heal in that position, but the right one, it was worse by far. It looked as if someone had taken a scalpel to the skin and scraped it off bit by bit. The wrist was so bruised and bloody it had clearly been bashed several times by something very heavy while the fingers were barely recognisable as fingers anymore. Whip marks covered nearly every inch of his torso and deep gashes from the whippings he had received. His face was a mass of bruises and tiny cuts and his eyes were so swollen that if he was awake enough he would not have been able to see. Indeed, he was almost unrecognisable. As well as this there were hundreds of large burn marks covering most of his body and especially his legs. He had spent forever in the healers ward that time and he had had to struggle to walk for even longer after that._

Obi Wan had never spoken of what he had experienced there, but all were aware it had been terrible. Anakin had treated him like he was made of crystal until he was certain is master was better. Yoda sighed. He prayed to the Force that Obi Wan would not return in a worse state than that.

**Yay****! Another chapter! And I swear I will update soon, please ****r and r****! I love reviews and when I haven't got crazy stuff going on they DO make me write faster!**

**For my mention:**

**Harteramo****: Thank you for being so patient! I'm glad you are enjoying it. What will happen to Obi Wan? Search me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whats this? An update? And on time too! This is a new thing. Seriously though, I am seriously trying to get all my updates done on time until the end of this story. We'll see how well that goes. Well, there isnt that much time left for this, my first Star Wars fic; just a few chapters left then thats me! I'll be so sad! But anyways, to get on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

It was dark when Skye returned to the Emperors building. She slipped in slowly, wandering what excuse she was going to come up with for the Emperor regarding her sudden and unexplained abscence. "Perhaps a death in the family" she considered to herself as she walked"yes, that option would likely be useful as it presented her with an excuse about why she had not bothered to get back in touch with anyone from here since the point where she had simply left in the middle of the night and had not returned." Somehpw she did not think that Sidious would be overly appreciative about this entire situation

She turned a corner into her old place of work and gazed around. It seemed incredible but nothing much had changed. There was still two rooms where people who could be treated on the premises and a small office in between. Inside the office sat the three desks. One for her and once each for her two co-workers. Tans Isod had all her pictures of bands and her autographs scattered everywhere all over her desk and on the other side of the empty room Ryn Quo's desk was as neat as ever.

Skye found herself thankful at the moment that none of them were in at the moment. It gave her time to gather her thoughts. Soon enough she would have to go and see the Emperor. She needed to begin this assignment at once otherwise the whole thing was pointless. She was also supposed to be recruiting while she was here. She would have to keep a close eye out and she would have to regard everyone around her with great care in case they too were watching her for other reasons.

All these were things that she had been told before she had left the starship where her friends were currently on the move. She was only to contact them if she actually discovered anything and otherwise she was to behave as if she knew nothing of what was going on and as if she was not in any way involved in the rebel alliance. She sighed to herself. She might have been able to figure out that much on her own.

A loud chattering at the door announced the return of those she worked with. Tiredly she stood and pasted a tired smile on her face. At least she meant it to look forced, it would have looked so no matter what she had tried to do with it, she was in that kind of mood. Neither Tans or Ryn would ever be wanting to join the rebellion and therefore having to act normal with them irritated her. She was not enjoying all the stress that she was under since joining the Rebellion.

Tans came in first and let out a shriek of surprise to see her there. Ryn followed in a more dignified manner, but both were happy to see her, and so with her fixed smile in place she walked out and greeted them warmly. This was to be life for the next while.

Palpatine sat in his chair. He looked entirely satisfied although Vader could not fathom out why and it was putting him on edge. In fact, Vader was already on edge about several things, but Palpatine was doing a fairly good job of making him crack. First of all, Vader was stressed about Obi Wan; the acursed Jedi was far more trouble than he was worth and very little was could happen to change that. In his opinion the safest thing to do would be to kill him before he could cause any more trouble. Second, the rebel alliance was more actively recruiting members and managing to keep itself in public sympathies without showing itself to the Emperor, and finally, he was irritated by the re-appearances of Anakin Skywalker. His old self was supposed to be gone, dead with Padme. And then there was Palpatine. Palpatine who simply would not stop sitting there grinning his annoying smile and looking smug because he knew something that Anakin didn't. It all came back to Obi Wan, decided Vader sourly as he worked up the courage to open his mouth to the Emperor

"You seem thoughtful master, is there anything I should know?"

Sidious laughed joyfully "There is much you should know, but for the moment only this; we are going to destroy the rebels."

Vader simply stared at him, filled with confusion. Of course they were going to destroy the rebellion. Wasn't that the general idea when you took over? To crush resistance? Did this mean his master had a plan?

Seeing his confusion Sidious sighed and explained himself "I have figured out how to draw them out and Kenobi will help us." Vader moved to interrupt, but Sidious continued over him "Not of his own violation of course! Skye Sadow returned here today. She is working for the rebels. I can tell from the way she tries to avoid us and yet be near us at the same time. I am going to send Kenobi out in a ship. Its all arranged, it will look as if I am merely trying to remove him to a different location and he will look vulnerable. Our pretty young friend Miss Sadow will contact her rebel friends immediately to tell them and they wll come rushing out after him. However, when they get to the ship things will not be as they seem! You, my young apprentice and several clone troops will be waiting to surprise them. We will wipe them out! We won't need the Jedi's information, it is simple."

Vader tried not to say anything, he was afraid that if he did all the conflicting emotions inside him would pour out. Vader was glad that he would finally be rid of all the problems that had been causing him troubled over the last while but he feared to face what was left of all his old friends on the ship. What if Yoda was there? While Anakin was horrified at the entire situation and seemed to be making a last ditch attempt to gain control over his mind so that he could do something useful. However, as had been done so many times before, Vader pushed Anakin to the back of his mind and he merely nodded at his master

"What must I do?"

"For now, we ready the ship. I have a written plan to leave on the table for Skye to find when I call her up here to pick up some information. Then, tonight when it becomes dark we move Kenobi on board the ship and you take control from there." Anakin nodded and turned to leave but Sidious blocked his exit "And Vader? There are to be no mistakes this time!"

"Yes Master"

Bail stood next to his communications console and nodded towards the others who were gathered around him.

"Obi Wan is being moved tonight. Skye sent us this information, but she thinks it is a trap. She says that the Emperor understands how people think."

Leeadra stood up angrily "Who cares if she thinks it is a trap? It is one of our men we are talking about and it is our duty to get him out of there by any means possible. Despite what you told Skye we would most certainly do it for her. If she thinks i is a trap then we go more prepared and we still win. It wouldn't do any harm to give some of our new recruits some training by all accounts."

"Send our younglings into danger like this I will not!" said Yoda sharply

"Come Yoda, they are hardly younglings!" replied Leeadra in a cold voice "Most of them are nearing thirty!"

"They are still new to this no matter what Leeadra!" said Judro tersely "We will not plunge them into such a potentially dangerous situation. Any wrong move could cause unimaginable problems for us. We will most of our well trained fighters and leave a few here to guard the recruits and we will try to save Obi Wan, however if it is not possible we are leaving!"

Bail nodded to this and started handing out jobs immediately. They needed to move quickly if they wished to make any difference.

**Please R and R guys, I only got two last chapter and it makes it slower to update (I swear! Reviews make authors write faster!) I accept all kinds of reviews; annonymous, flames, named! Come on all ye lurkers! Show your faces! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug!**

**Mention:**

**Guardian Dimensions: I hope so! Glad your enjoying it, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Have a good weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, it has only been seven months since the last update…no time at all…heh heh…Ok, there's no point in even trying to explain the dull, yet time consuming events of my life until now, just know I promise, from know on, to complete this fic without any major gaps! Hopes that will earn readers forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: In my most fantastic and deepest dreams…**

**Chapter 13**

Obi Wan awoke still in his cell, he sat up slowly and touched his chest to find it heavily bandaged. He moved back and leant against the wall. For the first time in a long while he felt completely aware of his surroundings. Someone had kindly decided to leave him something to eat. He fell upon it ravenously as he had not eaten in days. The food was horrible and it was a fight to swallow, but Obi Wan felt that in the current circumstances he would have eaten anything that was offered to him.

Not very long after, when the tray lay abandoned to the side, empty of a single crumb the door slid open. Devoid of his force sense Obi Wan started and steeled himself for whoever might enter, but he relaxed as Skye slid through the door. She bent and picked up the empty tray without making eye contact, but as she walked past him on her way out she knelt down and held his wrist as if checking his pulse, as she went through the motions she whispered to him quickly

"The Emperor is putting you on a ship tonight; it is a trap in an attempt to draw out the rebels. They know it is a trap, but they are coming anyway. Just be prepared to move quickly!"

Obi Wan said nothing in reply, he only nodded and Skye stood up again and spoke loudly and expressionlessly

"You seem to be recovering your strength Jedi, as long as you don't have any more _incidents_."

With that, she left and Obi Wan was left alone with his thoughts. He had a dilemma: If the rebels did indeed come that night, then they would encounter either Anakin or Sidious, or perhaps both and that made the outcome of the fight uncertain, but if they did not come then the Sith would know they had been betrayed and Skye (who had clearly made contact with the rebels) or himself would receive the blame for it. It was not an ideal situation and Obi Wan did not like it. As he sat in his cell, only able to wait, he spoke the words that seemed to have become like a ritual to him over millions of past missions.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

A few hours later, Sidious strolled through the door looking like the cat that got the cream. Anakin followed at his heels in a black cloak with the hood up, hiding his face. The pair behaved entirely as if Obi Wan wasn't capable of understanding them.

"Get him up!" Sidious spat at Anakin, Obi Wan expected Anakin to loose his control, but instead he nodded and began to walk towards his former master.

Obi Wan steeled himself mentally and prepared to struggle, but all thoughts of fighting were pushed out of his mind as force lightning suddenly leapt from Sidious' fingers and coursed through his body. While the Jedi was still reeling from this unexpected attack, Anakin grabbed him by the arms and hauled him roughly to his feet before slipping a pair of binders around his wrists.

Sidious surveyed Obi Wan with satisfaction and then snapped at Anakin "Why are you still standing there! Get to the ship! And take the Jedi with you!" At that Anakin bowed and gave Obi Wan a sharp push ahead of him. They left together and began to walk.

It was an unexpectedly long trek through the building to the ship and Obi Wan felt his newfound strength begin to wane; his injuries slowly began to burn like fire and every movement seemed to be taking more out of him. At last, he faltered, his left foot seemed to somehow miss the floor and he fell forwards, however before he landed he felt someone supporting him. Anakin (or Vader) had grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting the ground. Furious at his own weakness, Obi Wan tugged his arm free and began walking again. Vader smiled cruelly

"Your loss, but don't be surprised when I end up carrying you. You never minded needing my support before!"

Obi Wan snarled at him, he was indeed slightly regretting the lack of support now, but he had far too much pride to admit to it. "I accepted the support of a friend! I accepted the _support _of Anakin! I will never give in to _Vader_."

"Like I said, it's your loss."

The two of them continued on in silence for a few more seconds until unexpectedly, and before Vader could move to do anything, Obi Wan's knees buckled under him and he collapsed to the ground, jarring all his injuries. Vader sighed and walked towards him.

"Fool! Why didn't you say?" with that, he pulled Obi Wan to his feet and half carried him along the corridor, ignoring his feeble attempts to pull away.

After that it did not take long before they arrived at the hangar. Vader pushed Obi Wan ahead of him and the pair of them boarded a huge ship that was preparing to take-off. There were hundreds of clones already on board and they were all waiting at their posts for the command to begin. Also on board, Skye Sadow stood with the other two medics in front of their room for the voyage. Vader pulled Obi Wan off the bridge and into the rooms. After walking along the vast corridor for a short while, the Sith tugged open a door and pushed Obi Wan inside. As Obi Wan hit the floor, he heard the lock click behind him. That was it, he was trapped and he would not be able to aid the rebels or really do anything until the door was reopened.

Anakin walked as fast as he could towards the cockpit, he was determined to put as much distance between him and Obi Wan as was humanely possible. Force! But there was something about the man that seemed to cause him to question everything all over again and even constant feelings of guilt. To make himself feel better, he decided to instigate the take-off. He gave the order for everyone to prepare themselves and then launched the ship. He navigated for a short while, taking his anger out as he swerved and moved around and then he handed the controls back to the slightly ill looking pilot before wandering off.

While Vader was occupied, Skye slipped through the ship, trying desperately to look as if she had a purpose in what she was doing. Whenever one of the clones questioned her, she held out her Medi-Kit like a token of safe passage and hurried past them. She could hardly believe her luck when she made it to the room where Obi Wan was being kept unchecked- because if anyone had bothered to check the contents of her Medi-Kit they would have found a surprise.

Obi Wan was leaning against the wall seemingly staring into space when Skye entered. She shut the door behind her and knelt down next to him

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, considering the circumstances; absolutely wonderful!" said Obi Wan sarcastically

"At least you've got your rather legendary sense of humour back at any rate!" retorted Skye with a laugh. Obi Wan could not help but smile in reply to this. After that, Skye quickly returned to business "I can't let you out of here, it would be far to obvious if Vader already suspects me, but I can make sure that you get out yourself when the time comes and that you can deal with the problems you will encounter once you get out!"

She produced the Medi-Kit with a flourish and unzipped it. She handed Obi Wan a very small, but very powerful blaster. He raised his eyebrows

"Couldn't you have found anything more civilised than a blaster?"

She snorted "If you had any idea the trouble I went to, to get you that…you'll take what you get and like it!"

"Understood." He grinned and slipped the blaster inside his robes.

After that, Skye produced a needle "It's the anti-force suppressant drug, but you can't take it until the rebels arrive because as soon as you can touch the force again Vader will sense you and he'll be here before you can even consider thinking of feeling the force!" Obi Wan nodded

"I owe you thanks Skye, you've done so much for me. I hope I live to repay you someday."

"I'll hold you to that Jedi!" With that she turned and hurried from the room, Obi Wan sighed as the lock clicked behind him again. Now the waiting began.

In the cockpit, the pilot was looking agitated. There had been a sighting of an unfamiliar ship in hyperspace and he had put up the ships shields. In his opinion, the shields were bad news. Albeit, the shields were a good help once in danger, but if you were not in danger to begin with then there would be no need for the shields in the first place. He sighed, yes; the shields were a bad omen.

Vader appeared next to him. "The Rebels are nearing us. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

The pilot nodded along; he had no belief in the Force, but when your boss believed in it, and when your boss was damn good with any kind of weapon, then it was easier just to agree.

Abruptly a ship appeared in front of them, bright red amongst the silver stars. Vader's fists clenched and everyone's hands trembled over the controls for the ships guns. The ship seemed to hover in stillness for a moment, and then a bright flash of light leapt from it. it sped towards them faster than the eye could follow and smashed against the shields. The whole ship shuddered.

Battle had begun.

**I hope that the chapter wasn't too bad! Please let me know; you know you want to! Read and Review people!**

**NiteOwl666: I guess it does :P Thankyou so much for your loyalty in reading up till now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Will ya look at this! An Update! And only a week after the last one! No seven month gaps for my readers...**

**Disclaimer: I have a poster of Star Wars 3 on my wall...unfortunately that seems to be all I own and all I ever will...**

"Return Fire!" shouted Vader furiously, the red ship was coming closer and closer to them and it needed to be finished.

Fiery lights flashed towards the rebel ship that, instead of putting up a shield dodged the blast. Vader smiled; the rebels obviously did not have enough power for a shield. He signalled to the crew to keep firing, making it harder and harder for the red ship to avoid them and to keep returning fire.

Down in his room, Obi Wan felt the ship shudder as the shield was hit again and again. He clutched the needle tightly in his fist, but it was not the time yet. He needed to wait until the Rebels boarded the ship. A dark thought entered his mind; _if _the Rebels boarded the ship!

Aboard the Rebel ship, Leeadra's face was a picture of concentration as she made the ship dance about to avoid the blasts at the same time as gradually getting closer and closer to the other ship. The Emperors ship was doing exactly as they wanted it to; in simply trying to blast them into oblivion, it was forgetting about its own defences. The Sith was obviously so sure that they were defenceless that they marked them as easy prey.

Yoda shook his head "such arrogance they have!"

Bail and Judro nodded and Darin smiled at Leeadra "Hang in there a little longer Leeadra! We're nearly close enough to put our shields up and hit them!"

Leeadra glared at him before turning her attention back to the controls "Don't talk to me! Cant you see I'm concentrating!" she snapped.

They were in close now, and Darin moved in next to Leeadra and coded in the information that would raise the shields.

Back on board the Empire ship, Vader smiled darkly; the Rebels were close enough that he could low them to pieces. The ship fired, the Rebels did not dodge, it was a direct hit! The smoke cleared and Vader leant forward, eager to see the debris of his opposition, but suddenly, the red ship came bulleting towards them out of the smoke with full power shields! Vader hissed in fury, he had been deceived! And the ship was out of range of their guns. The rebels immediately hit the shield generators and their shields were down, then they blasted a hold in one of the cargo holds before landing their ship. Vader stormed from the room and his silent rage was enough to make sure everyone got out of his way. They had been boarded.

The Rebels immediately grabbed their weapons and hurried off the ship, Judro, Leeadra, Darin, Yoda and Bail were each to lead a group. Padme made to follow them but Bail put out a hand to stop her.

"Stay with the ship!"

Padme looked at him and her eyes flashed dangerously "Do you honestly think I came here just to sit on board the ship and do nothing?"

Yoda fixed her with a stern look "A responsibility you have now. Protect your children and the last hope of the Jedi you must! If go into battle you do, then face your husband you will. So sure are you that hide you could, your childrens location?"

Padme nodded and looked at the others "May the force be with you." They saluted and lead their troops into battle. The doors slid open and a wall of clones faced them.

Obi Wan felt the blast to the side of the ship, the Rebel ship had made it through! He took a deep breath and then put the point of the needle into his veins; he injected the liquid and then threw the needle away before removing his blaster. Almost immediately he felt the warmth and awareness of the force coursing through his blood. He smiled and aimed the blaster at the lock on the door. He pulled the trigger and a large hold appeared in the door. He pulled open the door and glared at the blaster in his hand, lightsabres were so much more eleagant!

Vader got out his lightsabre and prepared to fight. The clones would not hold the rebels for long. He called Sidious on the com-link and informed him of the situation.

"Hold on, my apprentice, I will join you at once with more clones!"

Anakin shivered, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of his master coming. As soon as he had that thought though, Vader was back and they headed into battle.

The rebels broke through the wall and now they were spreading out all over the ship in hundreds of miniature battles. Leeadra and two of her men sprinted off down the nearest corridor and almost banged into Obi Wan coming the other way. Leeadra instantly recognised his (slightly destroyed) Jedi attire and she called out to him

"Master Kenobi! I am with the Rebel Alliance! Find a group and stick with it!" Obi Wan inclined his head, he wanted to find Yoda anyway- Yoda always carried a spare lightsabre with him and Obi Wan badly wanted one in his hand again. He shot his way through three clones that tried to stand in his path and made for the stairs.

Padme sat and watch the battle continue for a long time. She was incredibly nervous and hated sitting and watching; however, to her relief the clones had assumed that all the Rebels had left the ship and had ignored it to pursue them. Suddenly, she gasped; another ship was docking in the cargo hold. It was huge! And she could see from the window that it was full of clones! A figure in black left the ship and she recognised him instantly as Sidious. Sidious hurried through the door to the rest of the ship and as soon as he was gone, the clones began to disembark.

At that moment, Padme decided it was her time to enter the fight! She ran to the controls and swung the guns round to face the other ship. She pressed the buttons, and the back of the ship separated from the rest and blew out into space taking half the new Clones with it. However, what was left of the ship aimed and fired at her ship.

The Rebel ship caught fire. Padme seized the weapon nearest to her, a brand new blaster and sprinted towards the exit. As she ran, the fire was close on her tail; she got to the exit just as the steps began to burn. She took a deep breath and jumped.

Seconds later she hit the ground and rolled, still clutching her blaster. Before any of the new clones could see her, she too disappeared through the door.

Leeadra sped through the ship, she had long since lost her two companions- she would mourn their deaths later, but one thing numerous battles had taught her, and she recited it to herself now, was never to stop fighting until the fighting was done.

She reached the control room and hurried through the door. There was no one in here, she smiled, and she was going to make sure nobody _got _in here. She grabbed a hold of the edge of luggage rack and hauled herself in. The shelf had a little sliding door, meant to keep luggage in while flying. She pulled it shut except for a slim gap which she could look through and point her blaster through.

Three clones wandered in, and before they knew what had hit them, they felt her blaster shots and lay dead. She repeated this several times as most people entered without fear, and the clones seemed just to assume that their dead comrades meant that there had been a fight lost here previously.

However, Leeadra could never have predicted the next person to walk through the door. Sidious and Vader wandered into the room talking together.

"They are taking over the ship!" Vader was saying, and Leeadra was gratified to hear panic in his voice

"Then we make them _stop it_, you fool!" replied Sidious, disgust evident

Leeadra bit her lip; now was the time to make a very difficult choice. She could stay here silent until they left, or she could use her chance to take what was probably the one clear shot she would ever get at either of them. What she didn't know was that Darin was watching from the other side of the door with exactly the same idea. She considered which to aim for, Vader was closer to her, but Sidious was the cause of all the troubles in the Galaxy; besides, she still had an easy shot at him.

She took aim, right at his heart, and pulled the trigger. Faster than Leeadra's eyes could follow, both Vader and Sidious held their lightsabres, her shot had been deflected. She felt her stomach drop as both of them turned to look at exactly where she hid.

Vader came and pulled the door along to reveal her lying there. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out.

Sidious glared at the tall woman with long dark hair that had just tried to shoot him. She had about six different types of blasters on her and if looks could kill, Sidious would have been six feet under.

Sidious smiled slowly "Fool! What possessed you to try that little trick?"

Leeadra struggled against Anakin's grip "You! You killed Gaen! You destroyed the republic!" she knew fine well that Sidious was only toying with her before he killed her, but it didn't stop her trying to buy some time.

"My dear, you are mistaken. The _Jedi _destroyed the Rebuplic."

Outside the room, Darin had been joined by Judro and Bail who were now having to physically restrain him from rushing in to save Leeadra. He was fighting tooth and nail to get into the room.

"You are a liar, Darth Sidious! And even if it is not me that kills you, you will die very soon!"

"Touching." Replied Sidious "but you begin to bore me." He nodded to Vader who raised his lightsabre in his left hand and drove it through her heart.

Leeadra's last cry was heard outside, and Judro and Bail each grabbed one of Darin's arms and dragged him away down the corridor.

"We have to find Yoda and warn him that both Sith are here!" cried Bail as soon as they were a safe distance away.

"How could you let Leeadra die like that!" cried Darin "She would have came in after any of us!" he was still struggling against them

Bail pulled the young man around to face him. he gripped him hard on each forearm and looked him straight in the eyes "This is the reality of fighting Darin! It is brutal! There is nothing heroic in it. learn that now, we all have to!"

Darin looked at the ground, and when he looked up again something had hardened in him "Let's go!" he snapped. He had been picked to lead for his expertise over his experience, but now he understood.

The three of them rounded a corner and found themselves facing a group of about twenty clone troops. All three of them leapt into action at once. They fought quickly and efficiently, aiming only to clear a path for themselves, suddenly, one of the clone troops took aim at Darin who's back was turned; fighting three clones. Judro saw this and shouted his name, Darin spun, and the blast caught him in the side.

In the meantime, Obi Wan was running all over the ship, helping out whenever anyone was struggling, but he was looking all he time for Yoda. Eventually he spotted him, he was talking to Padme and looking extremely concerned. Obi Wan ran to them. Padme cried out in delight as she saw him

"Obi Wan! We were so worried…" she threw her arms around him and embraced him. Yoda smiled at Obi Wan, he did not need words to express his happiness. Padme pulled back to look at him and when she next spoke her voice was quietly furious

"What have they done to you?"

"I'll be fine Padme, I've lasted this long!" he tried to calm her with a smile, but she still stared at him

"Yoda, you wouldn't happen to have a lightsabre would you?" Yoda chucked and handed one over

"Keeping this for you, I was."

Obi Wan grinned and handed his blaster to Padme, he knew from previous "adventures" that she was quite capable of handling two at once. At that moment, Darin, Judro and Bail came round the corner. Judro and Bail were supporting Darin who was holding onto a large wound in his side, he was trying to stem the blood flow with his fingers, but blood was leaking through anyway. His face was white.

"Leeadra is dead." Said Judro "Everyone is split up. We need to get everyone together again. Both Sith are here."

Yoda nodded, and Obi Wan spoke up "We have no way to rally everyone here. We need to deal with the problem of the Sith alone. Judro pulled a bandage from his belt pouch and wound it round Darin's side

"Who are you anyway?" he asked as he did so

"He is Obi Wan Kenobi, Judro." Said Bail "It is good to see you again." He addressed this to Obi Wan, who smiled back at him.

"We need a plan!"

**Woo! Long chapter!**

**I'm worried, I think my Plot Bunny might be turning to the Dark Side, he developed a very "Kill Them All" attitude during this chapter...studies Plot Bunny who is lounging on armchair in a black cape reading "The Dark Side for Dummies" Who knows what he'll do next chapter...**

**Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter, please keep reading! Reviews make happy authors and happy authors update! **

**Harteramo: Yeah, it would _seem _like he's going to escape, wouldn't it? mwuhaha!**


	15. Chapter 15

Now that they had a plan, everyone was desperate to launch into action

**Hiya, I know this chapter is quite late, but it was REALLY difficult to write…I hate ending my stories sniffles but hey, it was a great ride!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am not the mighty George Lucas and none but he can claim to have created Star Wars**

**Chapter 15**

Now that they had a plan, everyone was desperate to launch into action. It seemed to be time for the final stroke against the dark side. The plan was simple in itself, but with no margin for error. Basically they needed to gather as many soldiers as possible and make there way to the control room where they had been informed that the Sith were hiding. The soldiers would take out any clones when they got into the room while the Jedi immediately engaged Vader and Sidious. The Sith would assume the Jedi were trying to kill them, but Yoda and Obi Wan would be a distraction. They would engage the two Sith until the room was clear of soldiers and then when the signal was given, everyone could fire simultaneously upon the Sith.

"I don't like it." said Padme

"It'll be fine, Padme, you worry to much" replied Obi Wan

The two of them were squeezed in together behind a door with Judro and another soldier; they were waiting for the signal so that everyone could move towards the control room at the same time.

"But there's so much that could go wrong! What if you can't keep Anakin and Palpatine at bay? No one will be able to help you!"

"There's no point in worrying about it now Padme" said Judro "We must have faith in the powers of our Jedi friends."

The young soldier who was with them glanced quickly at Obi Wan, covered in blood and scars and with his Jedi uniform a tattered mess and he gave a shiver. He was obviously doubtful about Obi Wan's abilities in his present condition, but he said nothing.

At that moment, the com-link Padme wore on her wrist beeped red. All over the ship people were getting out of their hiding places and were on the move. They slipped out of their supply closet and walked swiftly towards their target.

When they made it to the door, what seemed like everyone who had come with the rebels was gathered outside. As soon as all the groups were there Obi Wan and Yoda moved to the front, ready to blast through the door

"Ready, are you?" asked Yoda, with a grim smile

Obi Wan ignited his lightsabre "Ready."

With a cry, the two of them dived through the door to where Vader and Sidious stood waiting. They had sensed the gathering outside and sure enough the room was full of Clone troops. The soldiers and the clones immediately engaged, but there was a wide circle left clear across which Obi Wan and Yoda faced Vader and Sidious for the first time in a true battle.

Sidious was wearing full length black robes, and as a clear indication of his arrogance, he had not even drawn his lightsabre; the corners of his mouth were turned up in a cold smile. Anakin on the other hand looked pinched and drawn, the lines of stress around his face was obvious to all. He had his new red lightsabre in his hand, but he did not take a stance.

Sidious sneered at them "Fools! Have you come here to die?"

Neither Obi Wan nor Yoda bothered to answer him. Both simply looked at him grimly and began to walk forwards.

"If death is what you wish, then we are quite ready to assist. Move!"

At that, they began. Sidious ignited his lightsabre and leapt for Obi Wan. This was a sensible move on his part as he knew that a victory against Yoda would be uncertain, but this left Anakin to fight Yoda. The lightsabres twirled and twisted in a deadly dance with two couples, both trying to destroy each other.

Nothing about the fight was gentle or careful, everything was desperate- on both sides, any mistake would mean death for one of them. Anakin ducked underneath a swipe from Yoda's lightsabre that would have removed his head, and then green and red clashed once more as they duelled on.

Almost back to back with them, Obi Wan was trying hard to hold onto the defence he was putting out against Sidious. The Sith Lord was attacking his so ferociously that Obi Wan could not even get a moment to put out an attack of his own. The blue and the red lightsabre were moving so fast that they seemed to leave colourful trails behind them as they went.

Suddenly, Yoda flipped over Obi Wan's head and took over with Sidious. Obi Wan spun around just in time to deflect a vicious attack from Anakin. The two of them began to move away from the other two. Obi Wan felt his back hit the wall and knew he could go no further. He blocked a low lunge, but suddenly felt Anakin's metal hand on his wrist, forcing his lightsabre down by his side. Anakin's other hand came up and pushed him back into the wall, with his strength still diminished, Obi Wan could not push him off, but to his surprise, Anakin spoke to him

"I know Padme is here Obi Wan! Where is she?"

Obi Wan kept his mouth shut and glared at Anakin- he knew his death was coming at any moment and he was not going to allow Anakin anywhere near Padme or her children. For this very reason Padme had been left (after much arguing) to tend to Darin and some of the other wounded. Anakin's hand moved up again and his fingers dug into Obi Wan's throat as he looked into his eyes

"You will not keep her from me!"

At that moment, Obi Wan brought his head forward quickly and it connected with Anakin's with a crunch. Anakin fell back and Obi Wan yanked his hand away. Anakin was glaring at him through a heavy nosebleed, but his stillness did not last long as he launched himself at Obi Wan who ducked underneath him and began to quickly move towards Sidious and Yoda.

The fight was becoming more and more deadly with every passing moment, and the outcome was uncertain. Padme watched from the doorway as the two sides clashed. As before, when Obi Wan had appeared in her apartment to tell her Anakin had turned, she had been unable to avoid going to her still beloved husband. She had left the wounded under the care of a passing soldier whom she had latched onto as he passed.

Anakin's face was full of agony, and every bone in her body ached to go to him properly, but she had sense to see that she would be killed with taking even the slightest step through that door.

It was impossible to determine how the fight between the Clones and the soldiers was going, but Obi Wan, Anakin, Sidious and Yoda were now fighting together in one big group, lightsabres were flashing so quickly that no one even had an opportunity to use the force against their enemies.

Yoda felt Obi Wan weakening beside him; he wasn't surprised, frankly it was lucky that he had lasted this long. He saw a weakness in the defence of the opposition- Anakin seemed to be directing the majority of his strokes at Obi Wan, but while he was doing this, after attacking Yoda, Sidious would join in attacking Obi Wan leaving Yoda open to attack either of them but unable to because he had to help Obi Wan defend himself against both Sith. This left him with a terrible choice. Either, he could allow both Sith to attack Obi Wan and then attack one of them, but leave Obi Wan in a very dangerous position or he could let the fight go on as it was. Mentally Yoda groaned; there was no other way.

Yoda successfully deflected a strike from Sidious that was aimed at his lower body, and then as both Sith began to attack Obi Wan; quicker than the eye could follow he swept behind them and stabbed Anakin in the side. Sidious assessed the situation quickly, and rather than grabbing Anakin as he fell, he grabbed Obi Wan in a force choke and slashed his lightsabre across Obi Wan's chest before throwing the Jedi towards Yoda.

Yoda was forced to stop for a moment and catch Obi Wan with the force as he fell, and Sidious used that moment to haul Anakin to his feet. Anakin cried out in pain as his wound was jarred and as he did he turned his head and saw Padme in the doorway. She felt his gaze and looked back at him. Their eyes met and she ran towards him, heedless of the danger.

Yoda saw everything as it happened. Padme ran across the centre of the room, her eyes trained on Anakin the entire time and as she ran there was an explosion from one of the guns. Everything seemed to slow as the red light burst from the end of the gun and then her chest was ablaze with red fire and she was thrown backwards. The fire disappeared and she lay unmoving upon the ground her eyes cold.

Anakin stood still ignoring all Sidious' attempts to drag him away. He stood and gazed at Padme, while Obi Wan cried out in horror and grief. He dragged himself away from Yoda and called desperately "Anakin!"

Anakin looked at him for a moment, and he saw for the first time, just his old master, injured and calling to him for help. If only Anakin could have gone to him in that moment, he would have changed the course of the future. However, he felt the tug of Sidious' hand on his robes and with a last look at the still form of Padme, and at Obi Wan's pained face he turned and the two of them ran through the battle deflecting every blow and disappeared towards their ship.

**Thanks a bunch to everybody who has read and reviewed this story to date )**


	16. Afterword

Well, this is the very last bit of my story; just some closing bits and pieces so that everything is cleared up

**Well, this is the very last bit of my story; just some closing bits and pieces so that everything is cleared up!**

After the events here, the Rebels took the Empire ship as their old one had been destroyed. Skye worked with the Alliance until the very end in her true job as a Healer, however she maintained a close friendship with Leia throughout the little girls childhood.

Darin lived with much healing and he eventually was able to fight once more, but it was as a disciplined soldier now.

Anakin stayed with Sidious until he met his son, Luke, who helped him find the goodness left in him.

The rebel alliance stuck together for the next seventeen years, always fighting to restore what had been lost

Padme died and her children would never know her, Leia was taken in by Bail Organa and his wife, and when he was healed, Obi Wan took Luke to his relatives on Tatooine.

As for Obi Wan and Yoda, they went into hiding to avoid the spies of the Empire until a new hope arose.

So you see, no matter what happens, the future is definite and although there can be many roads which lead to it, the destiny remains fixed. We can't stop the future and must play our part in it.

The End

**Well, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story…thanks to my reviewers and my lurkers both, you lot make writing worth while! Thanks especially to Harteramo who has stuck with me faithfully all the way!**

**Dark Diamond**


End file.
